


Ring the Bell and Cut the Cloth

by Urloth (CollyWobbleKiwi)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Interfering with real world events like a mofo, Míriel Þerindë is better than you, Reality Warping, Weaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollyWobbleKiwi/pseuds/Urloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short tumblr request ficlet for An-Animal-Imagined-By-Poe:  Something with reality warping weaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring the Bell and Cut the Cloth

The time between her re-embodiment, her overwhelment by the smothering dark and her reawakening in the cloisters of Vaire had likely been nothing more than a day at most.

Not really her choice when it came down to it but as the Valie reasoned, what else did she have? Nothing that was what the Valie had said to her, nothing at all, not even her name as they stripped away the last part of it that had been untainted and replaced it with something ugly.

But amongst the threads, with no background only figures hanging suspected by warp and weave, her head ringing like the inside of a great bell, she found there was something she could do as she took her shears and cut away the woven flames from Fëanáro and Curufinwë’s torches.

"No," she whispered, leaning in and tracing her finger over the dark wool that made up the billowing of the hair loosened from his braid around his face. "You are better than that. You are better than him."

The ringing in her head grew deeper, “hold him ransom with the ships. Make him give up the throne for passage,” she murmured, and kissed his cheek where he stood, still hanging in the lattice of the warp and weft.

Somewhere on a Eastern shore, raised torches suddenly extinguished themselves. A grief crowned king stared out across the ocean before him, to the stars that created a road across the sky inaccessable to his brother’s followers. He touched his cheek, and a smile spread across his face.


End file.
